


Red light [discontinued]

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: Sometimes, you've got to stop at a red light.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're going to miss your flight, I'll drive you there."  
"You're drunk Dominic."  
He paused in his tracks, jacket gripped tightly. "... You're right. I'm calling a taxi."

"Thank you." Cedrick said.

\------

Isolated, his firearm tightly held, paying attention to the smallest of sounds, his footsteps as concealed as humanly possible. He loved being alone no doubt, spent most of his days like this but nobody would like to be alone AND surrounded by an unknown number of terrorists. He had lost contact around fifteen minutes ago, his radio in shreds, a bit like his chances to get out alive he would say.

There's the sound of footsteps in the distance, he turns around, something's not right. They come again this time closer. No firearms ? Disarmed maybe ? There's movement and that's when it hits, the kick making him disoriented and losing his grip on the rifle. There's sound and he's now up and ready for a fight, just like old times.

There's an engine roaring in his guts and he knows he can win this.


	2. Down we go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ! Just letting you know I'm writing small bits by small bits as I'm sick and the heat is killing me. I hope you enjoy it anyway !

There's an engine roaring in his guts and he knows he can win this.

He has done that way more times than he could count now, undercover and all. What do you want ? Bandit loves mischief, not a new concept. There's sidesteps and they go at each other. It's truly peculiar but maybe the building collapsing had left that guy to his own defenses. It's a miracle the lights are still on anyway. A few punches land on him but he doesn't sway, so he's a tough one uh ?

Bandit gets a few of his own and alright, he's not bad, a shame the guy is trying to be a baddy, terrorism and all. That one time it's enough to make him go through an office's glass wall and wow, he got up ! But he's up for a challenge isn't he ? The hooded figure charges him, pins him to the wall and a with a simple gesture, cuts the strap of his helmet which has now flown away.

That's not good.

That's when he spots it at the corner of his eyes, the elevator. If it still works there's a chance. He shoves the man away as hard as a can, picking up the first metal thing he finds and hits him with it. As soon as he's in front of the elevator, he frantically mashes the down button. The doors open and-

Not again.

another hooded man greets him, picking him up. They wrestle inside and he gets in a choke. The other figure gets in, gleeful as the knife twirls in his hand. He chokes and chokes and chokes. No no no no no- there's a familiar face and he just cannot let go. His foot kicks the knife off the other's hand, enough to buy him time. One, two, three, he hits the man three times against the elevator's window, glass shattering as the limp body falls down. He now punches the man in front of him until he sees blood. Red, everything is red, his hands are covered.

The elevator dings, the door opens and there's that familiar, soothing face again. He steps out.

Too bad he can't stay up to see it, everything's red.

\----

He wakes up, welcomed by white sheets. There it is, the pain. He looks around and, as expected, he's greeted by two puffy red eyes.

"You're up Dom.." a hand finds itself too close to his, Jäger as usual. "Shhh, you're in a pretty bad shape. Here's some water."

He takes a few sips and it sucks, let's be honest. He looks tentatively over Jäger. Shaky, eyes puffed, chapped lips he might've picked at because there's blood on his too long nails. Fuck.

"Monika went to bed a few hours ago and Elias went for a run, he couldn't keep in place. I've been here all day, I'm going to tell the nurses that-"

"Shut up."

Silence.

"What ?"

"Shut the fuck up Marius."

"You're the worst" here's the anger, fists clenched, grabbing the door handle with way too much force needed before slamming it shut.

_I have a headache and I miss the way you talk too much but I can't. I hurts._


	3. Welcome

The knock on the door is what woke him up, who the fuck could it be ? He sluggishly made his way to the door, almost falling over his own shoes thrown randomly on the floor. It better not be that fucking CBRN idiot asking him for advice again or else-

Time stopped.

Harry was one thing, he would check on you no big deal. No, no... What was a surprise to him was...

"Hi Dominic, I hope I'm not waking you up." Harry was looking him up and down clearly indicating he looked more than worn down.  
"No." His throat was tightened almost shut.  
"Good, good. Cedrick here insisted on visiting once he heard about your... Misadventure. Hope you don't mind ?"  
"No, g-get in. Don't mind the mess."

He looked as his brother limped in, weight on his cane, avoiding the shoes and other items of clothing. Dominic looked back at Harry and nodded which he got in return.  
If it was a horror movie, this would be the premise, or the highest point. He hadn't seen him in months and the last time had been chaotic.

"What brings you here ?"  
"What brings me here ?... Dom, you... Do you realize in which situation you've ended up ?"  
"It's my job, you know that."  
"Yeah, but what I don't know is if I'll see you again for the last time."

There he was, sitting on his unmade bed and cutting him with the truth.

"Dominic... Do you know... Do you know that you're finally an uncle now ? You haven't answered my texts."

What ?

"I... No. Since when ?"  
"It's been two months."  
"Fuck."  
  
He felt like he was going to throw up. This is why they stopped talking months ago, this is why, this is why... His anxiety must've shone through as a hand found its way gently around his wrist.

"Dominic, it's fine, she's fine, nothing will ever arm her I've already told you. You're trembling _Süße_."

Fuck.

\----

"Dom, you're up ? What are you doing with... Harry..."  
The cane was a dead giveaway once Jäger spotted it. Same face, same build albeit less muscular, not really the same fashion style, way too fashionable for Dominic. The sudden German caught his attention. That wasn't Dom, not when the smile was this bright.

"Hello, you must be Marius ! I've heard your mouth runs 30miles a minute, guess Dominic's not wrong. We're busy, sorry, maybe we can catch later ?"

Such pleasantries coming out in German from a man looking like Dom was the weirdest thing he had seen this morning and there were some recruits on base.

This was Cedrick, whom everybody had presumed dead. Also, 'heard about him' ?


	4. Fire

If there was one thing for certain, going undercover gave one very cruel idea of life : the one that he had to protect his loved ones on a day to day basis. Anxiety was an everyday thing, be it on the other side of the world or three streets down his brother's house. That anxiety and the horrors and inhumane actions of his once fellow Men made him what he was today : not somebody to be proud of.

Hot headed, selfish, blunt, vulgar, crass. He sometimes felt like he was the scum of the earth walking down the corridors of the base, running into great men and women giving their lives for a good cause. If he had to be honest, he was still going on the grounds of making up for his past. "It was part of the job, mister Brunsmeier", "you did what you had to do", "the years you've sacrificed were not in vain". True, it changed his views and probably on the opposite side of what the suit thought. Prison was hell and they were sending minor offenders there ? He had seen enough behind bars to pray to every God not to go back.

He sometimes wondered if people could understand. Alibi and Maverick seemed the closest, he hadn't touched Nokk with a ten foot pole yet. Was he the only one feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders ? The regrets, the secrets kept away from most of the population ? How did anybody else not end up the same way he did ? Maverick still had hope in his eyes from time to time and it could make Bandit's stomach churn.

How does anybody heal from something so gruesome ? From hurting their own kin ? How to explain how his world was on fire on a day to day basis ? He was the asshole, the cunt, a motherfucker launching himself into a noble cause for a mere pretending to have a heart still, right ? That's all he was.

All he was.

Water splashed on his face, somebody left the bathroom in a hurry again. Bandit, the one you run away from. Maybe the pranks are too much, harmful or not, depends on who you are. There's no way around it, he wasn't liked as much as he sometimes would've wanted. Every good deed was overshadowed by his past behaviors, outside or on base. How do you live like this, like some sort of pariah ? Even when it's hush hush between the recruits, it never really is, Smoke reports what he hears, maybe the only fucker crazier than he is.

Was he crazy or simply broken ? Depressed ? Suicidal ? Sick ? A disease ? That's what Harry said, it's a disease, worrying to the point you're going to puke your guts out, worrying for yourself, for others, things out of control no matter what you do. Fear is omnipresent, fear of snapping, fear of being the monster you think you are, that others say you are. Are you ? Could you be ? On the battlefield you're nothing but the worst nightmare, yes, but once the gear goes back in... But nobody could understand, understand the perpetual motion his brain was going through from waking up to lying down.

The monster that looks out for IQ, the monster that laugh with Blitz, the monster that...

The monster that loves Jäger a bit too much. He's already had his rejection, he should be past this, past this futile feeling, it's no use, it's dangerous, prohibited. What can he say, the man is drop dead gorgeous and intelligent despite his inability to read what's on your face. But it's no use, the moment has come and gone.

Come and gone.

He's not good enough. Hands feel like they're going to bleed under the running water, too hot for his own good. His own good uh, he wants to laugh at this notion. His own good is worth nothing, not a penny, not a tear, not even sweat. The other's ? It's worth a million to him but nobody seems to catch on. How can he do this, this constant questioning ? There's someone new on his mind he hasn't even met yet and all of his thoughts go to her own good.

He feels sick.

He had promised himself to never go down this path, children are not for him, far from it. He's too crass, too much of a brute, plus he cannot stand the constant need to look after them. Simple answer, his anxiety won't allow him but when he saw the picture... How can he protect this new person he already loves so much ? The one his brother and sister in law worked hard to bring into this world ?

He's not good enough, everybody's right.

The door opens to the common area and he sees brunette curls next to his face, but not really, they're talking together.

He wants to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this goes somewhere and nowhere at the same time... Have you caught on ? 👀

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💛


End file.
